


Don't drink American KoolAid

by ReePer



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Difficult Decisions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:23:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReePer/pseuds/ReePer
Summary: Eggsy has to face a tough moral decision





	Don't drink American KoolAid

He was warm.   
Not summer-warm, just kind of blanket-warm? And safe.   
He took a deep breath, and blew it out slowly before opening his eyes.  
The dalliances of celebrities over the past few decades stared at him.  
He’d fallen asleep in Harry’s study? Eggsy picked up his head from the desk, and reached to his neck to rub out the sore spots, but found he didn’t have any. Strange, he thought to himself, maybe I just nipped off for a moment?   
But what was he doing in Harry’s study? He placed his hands on the desktop, and pushed himself upright. His hands moved to rub at his eyes, but that was just out of habit, it seemed, because he could see everything perfectly. He walked to the open doorframe, and caught a whiff of bacon, and maybe sausage, he thought, and decided to follow the smell downstairs.   
Something was off, though, he just couldn’t place it.  
As he neared the kitchen doorway, he could have sworn the Blue morpho twitched inside its glass display. Eggsy shuddered, and continued until he was standing on the threshold.   
There was Harry, in that damned apron that made him look cute as fuck, glasses on and shirtsleeves pushed back as he plated their breakfast.  
“Ah, good, you’ve woken. I wasn’t sure what you liked for breakfast, so I thought I’d try a full sampler.” Harry greeted him, gesturing to a place at the side of the table.  
“Um, yeah, that’s great Haz, who doesn’t like bacon?” Eggsy moved toward the proferred seat, and Harry went back to the counter to retrieve the pot for their tea before settling himself next to Eggsy.  
Eggsy took a bite of the bacon, but it didn’t taste right. Come to think of it, it didn’t taste much at all. He set the strip aside, and reached for the sausage links. Same thing. He put them back on his plate, and looked at them, confused.  
“Eggsy, my dear boy, whatever is the matter?” Harry reached for his hand, and Eggsy could feel how warm it was, and the pressure of his squeeze felt reassuring.  
“I just can’t taste anything? Kinda weird, is all” he offered, trailing his eyes up to meet Harry’s. “S’ok though, as I’m not really hungry, anyway. So, what’re we going to do today?”  
“Well, I was thinking we could take the dogs for a walk this morning, then maybe go to the patisserie to look for something to bring to your mother’s party?”  
Eggsy’s face scrunched up in confusion. “The dogs?”  
“Harry gave another squeeze to his hand, and stood to start clearing their breakfast (which he’d eaten none of, Eggsy noticed).  
“Yes, I think that Mr. Pickle and JB could use a jaunt around the neighborhood so that we could maybe spend the morning out.”  
Eggsy jerked back in his seat. “Harry, I don’t think Mr. Pickle needs any ‘fresh air’”.  
Harry chuckled, his back to Eggsy as he wiped down the dishes. “Darling, he’s been cooped up in the guest bath all night, I really think that he does. Would you mind getting their leads ready? I’m almost done here.”  
And sure enough, even though he’d only just begun washing them, the dishes were almost all already put away. Damn, Eggsy thinks to himself, maybe I beaned myself on the desk upstairs.  
He finds himself walking to the hall closet to get their leads ready, whistling for JB. When he opens the door, there really are two leads, so Eggsy grabs both, and makes his way back down the hall. It sounds like Harry is still in the kitchen, so he makes his way to the bathroom, out of morbid curiosity. When he opens the door, Mr. Pickle is on his display shelf, same as ever. Eggsy shudders a bit again, feeling a chill run down his spine. Just as he’s about to pull the door shut, he thinks he sees the terrier blink and freezes.   
“Mr. Pickle?” he whispers, and the dog turns his head to look Eggsy in the eye.  
“Wot the fuck?!?” he shouts, and slams the door shut, to see Harry on the other side.  
“Harry, he moved! Mr. Pickle just bloody moved!!!!” he shouted at Harry, gesturing wildly at the door.  
Harry’s eyes went wide for a moment, and his mouth opened as if he were trying to say something, it kind of looked like “Help me” before his jaw slammed shut, and his eyes crinkled to a fond look at Eggsy. He reached out his hand for the lead, and Eggsy released it, shaking a bit.  
Harry then opened the door, and retrieved his terrier from the wall, placing him on the floor and snapping the leash onto his collar. They walked to the front door, Eggsy trailing behind until JB finally trotted into the foyer, his nails clicking on the stairs as he took his time navigating them.   
“Oh, I forgot Merlin might be coming over to pick up some paperwork. Her, take Mr. Pickle for me while I go grab the files?” Harry passed the leash to Eggsy, who stood there with one lead in each hand, keeping himself and JB as far away from … whatever that thing was … as his arm would let him. The doorbell rang, and Eggsy checked the peephole and saw a redhead on the stoop.   
“Harry? You expectin’ anyone else?” he called up the stairs, but there was no reply. Nudging the dogs gently behind the door, he cracked it open to greet the woman. “Can I help you, Miss?”  
She met his eye, and said, “Why yes, Eggsy, you can! But, darlin’, I do believe I’m here to see if I can still help you!”  
Eggsy had no idea who this woman was, but she seemed to know him, which screamed danger to him. He kept his face carefully neutral as he replied, “Well, what is it you’re offering to help me with?”  
She smiled big, then, like one of those Hollywood sun-shines-though-to illuminate-you kinds of smiles worth a million pounds. “This is just a trial run. I’m offering to let you keep Harry Hart, dear. I only ask in return that you grant me access to Kingsman, as we agreed.”  
Eggsy was thrown a bit at that. “Keep Harry? What do you mean?”  
“I scraped your Harry off the pavement like some roadkill and fixed him right up, just like you asked, but he’s only yours to keep if you adhere to our bargain. The one where you grant me access to Kingsman.”


End file.
